


Realization  sucks

by orphan_account



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Heavy Angst, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Looking over at the sleeping figure he knew nothing would be the same.





	Realization  sucks

John Tracy being the voice of International Recuse had mastered the art of professionalism and calmness but even he wasn't as unflappable as everyone assumed.

He'd come down( in actuality he was forced) from his beloved ship for a family get together more specifically his birthday, his family welcoming him with open arms even having

outside catering so they wouldn't have to eat Grandma's terrible cooking all in all it was a wonderful night. The only drawback being John was a light weight, being up in space so

long never gave him a chance to drink alcohol regularly but that didn't stop Gordon from handing him drink after drink, resulting in him being mildly intoxicated before the end of

the night of course Gordon being the fun loving person suggested Alan though being the baby of the family shouldn't be excluded from the festivities. He'd finally made it to his

room ready to call it a night but this was short lived when Alan entered with a wrapped box he had wanted to privately wish him a happy birthday. Even though John would

never admit it to anyone Alan was indeed his favorite brother and having him around secretly warmed his heart, his enthusiasm and always cheerful demeanor did make his

day.

He hugged Alan only this made Alan express a groan saying his shoulder and back was sore from sitting so long, John being the dutiful brother he was offered a massage to ease

his discomfort. 

Groaning turned into soft whimpers of relief, maybe it was the loneliness he felt most of the time he was on 5 or the feel of soft, slightly tanned silky skin on his fingers or Alan

just being Alan and his energy being so warm and inviting, before he could stop himself his lips were trailing soft kisses along his upper back and his hands roaming his torso

earning a moan in return, before finally turning him around and kissing him softly on his lips, and stroking his cheek. The rest was a blur and for that he was thankful this small mercy.

The sun had just started to rise and laid across the room was evidence of last nights activities clothes strewn, messy hair even his room still smelling slightly of what had

happened.

His sweet Alan, his sixteen year old baby brother who idolized and adored him, who he would bet up until last night was a virgin lay beside him still dead to the world, dead from what they had done.

hesitantly glancing over at the sleeping form his eyes welling up with tears, nothing would ever be the same again. And as was his luck this was the time his door began to open

in stepping Scott, Gordon and Virgil all in work out clothes there face turned from smirking to downright horror at the scene before them and the tears in his eyes, time seemed to stop.

"John what the fuck did you do?"

His family almost disowned him for what had happened going as far as to keep him from Alan before he could even apologize. This all changed however when three months

later Eos woke him from his slumber telling him Alan was in the space Elevator crying, this is how he found his brother clutching his chest tearfully relaying he was going to be

a father.

This is how he now found himself staring down at the bundle sleeping peacefully in his arms, her "mother" resting in the bed beside her, her face still puffy and head having

small tuffs of hair a mixture of blond and red. 

He could deny her he had pondered this over the months leading up to her birth but when she opened her eyes wide and the same shade as his there was no way he could ever dream of it.

**Author's Note:**

> NB: please pretend some men can carry children.


End file.
